


It's no secret

by TheThilde



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Yuuri is not a Virgin, a story in glimpses, but hopefully it'll be by the end of the year, in the sense that people assume things about Yuuri, skaters gossip, this work is UNFINISHED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThilde/pseuds/TheThilde
Summary: Let's shed some light on Yuuri's sordid past... Or how the skaters found out that Yuuri's not as innocent as he seems.





	It's no secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is all inspired by this post http://dorothydoesnt.tumblr.com/post/159049007885/yuri-is-not-a-virgin  
> I'll edit it and add stories as often as I can to cover all the points from the post, maybe add some too. The raiting is 'explicit' because that's how far it will probably get. 'Mature' at the least.

             Yuuri looked around the banquet hall. At almost half past two the only people left were the skaters, sitting on chairs arranged in a circle, two tiny tables with champagne bottles in the middle. All the guests and had gone by one am, waitstaff following soon after. About twenty minutes earlier Yurio hissed at 'elderly people' and left with internally enthusiastic Otabek in tow. Michele too left at some point claiming a hurting stomach. All the 'elderly' people left were now absorbed by a game of 'never have I ever'.

             They were all just a bit tipsy to begin with, eager to tell their secrets and learn the others'. Things went smoothly and without surprises for the first couple of questions. Half of the people ever got blackout drunk. Emil and Sara stole some candy as kids. Victor, JJ and Seung-Gil starred in commercials. Only two people ever smoked a cigarette.

             "Oh, I know! Never have I ever smoked pot." Isabella was quite proud of herself at that one, she didn't find it all that easy to come up with these confessions. Some people raised their eyebrows at Yuuri when he sipped his drink along with four other people, but it wasn't that weird, especially with Yuuri's anxiety. He probably tried to relax for once. The questions continued. Three people broke a bone. Only one broke at least three. Nobody had ever visited Australia. But then - Sara never kissed a girl. Neither did Isabella or Seng-Gil. But Yuuri did. Eyebrows were raised.

             "Come on, it's not that surprising, most of us have." Yuuri rolled his eyes.

             "Point." said Emil. "Then I have never ever kissed a boy."

             Everybody except Emil drank. This wasn't unexpected. But the wink that Yuuri sent to JJ was, especially coupled the blush it inspired. People now started to wonder... What was that about?

 

* * *

 

            JJ was very, very confident. He had every reason to, his successes spoke for themselves. But that didn't mean he couldn't freak out about a performance - this was only his third time competing as a senior and he was still recovering from an ankle sprain. And he was. freaking. out. He had to perform well, there wasn't even and 'or else', there was no other option. He heard footsteps and raised his head. Some other skater entered the bathroom and walked towards the other sink.

            "Stress?" He asked and blew his nose in a paper towel.

            "No..." Said JJ, not really convincingly. The stranger just blinked. "Maybe just a bit."

            "I saw your short skate, you will do just fine." The stranger smiled. He looked quite dashing just then.

            "I know, but still..." JJ shrugged helplessly.

            "Oh, I understand. I have the same problem. Do you like... need anything... for comfort or stuff?"

            "Like what?"

            "A hug?" The guy sounded unsure.

            "Could you add a kiss?" JJ wasn't sure why he said that.

            The stranger rolled his eyes, blushed a bit, and gave JJ a quality firm and warm hug, then still touching his arms added a sweet short kiss. On the lips.

            "Better?" The dude asked.

            "Just a bit." He said, smirked obnoxiously (as was his coustom) and made a swift exit.

            And that's how Yuuri Katsuki gave JJ his first kiss, as weird as that seems.

 

* * *

 

            The game continued. Next up was Mila with the classic 'Never have I ever lost my virginity', to which Sara had an objection - "Hold up, wait, nobody drink. What do you mean by 'virginity'?"

            "What do you mean 'what do I mean'?"

            "Like how do you understand it?"

            "She means what counts as 'losing ones virginity'. Do you mean 'had a penis in me?' " - Phichit too had questions.

            "No I object, I never had a penis in me, yet I'd like to think of myself as no-longer-a-virgin." was Emil's contribution, which was followed by Isabella's about those who never want to include penises in their sex life at all, "where they still virgins? And can you lose your virginity to a toy?" Chris then declared that "Another person is definitely required. That's the only thing we can say for sure, you have to lose it to somebody. The real question is - can you lose it like through skype? Or phone sex?" Sara stated that "Phone sex can't count. People lie there all the time, on skype you can at least verify what's happening cause you see the other person, but I'm sure sometimes couples on the phone are all like 'Hi honey, I'm wearing your favourite lingerie' just to please the other party when both are just too tired and both wearing sweats and like... Doing the dishes or something. I mean I'd totally do that, so..."

            Mila took over - "Ok, I've got this. Never have I ever... Wait just one more thing - can I ask about a thing that I did?

            "Well..."

            "Of course.." Phichit and Victor started at the same time, the older motioned for the younger to continue.

            "Well I think it'd be a shame to waste a good question, so sure definitely? Everyone ok with that?" There were nods all around. "Mila you've got this."

            Mila took a deep breath. "I've got this. Never have I ever lost my virginity, by which I mean aimed for an orgasm with the other person, be it mine or theirs, phone sex doesn't count. Mic drop." She smiled and took a swig. Everybody did.

 

* * *

 

            Yuuri never really had a crush on Yuuko. She was really cute, but first and foremost she was his friend. Before her he didn't have anyone who'd get him. He was a bit too mature for kids his age, so when at five years old he met the then six-and-a-half Yuuko, they quickly became thick as thieves and stayed that way. When Yuuri was sixteen she asked him if he'd like it if they were each-others first times. She felt that it would be best to have sex with someone, who she was sure cared for her and would do his best to make it good because of that. Also it woud be nice to discover everything with somebody who has the same experience, i. e. none. Yuuri agreed wholeheartedly.

            They didn't just jump to it. First, they researched, which was fun on it's own. They made sure they wrote down everythig that sounded interesting and then compared notes. Then discussed the whole thing. Only then did they do it, which was very mature of them, they felt, and maybe just a bit ridiculous, but there was nobody to judge, so who cares.

            It was akward at first, but they each thought the other good-looking enough, and as previously established, cared for the other a great deal so it went well. Without pain and with orgasms. What a success. First they made out until they found a nice rythm. Then they played rock-paper-scissors to decide who'll go down on who first (the loser would). Yuuri lost and happily went to town on Yuuko's ladybits. He turned out to be almost a natural (after reading at least thirty pages about it) and only needed a little guidance from her. He kissed her stomach and inner thighs, reached up to touch her breasts and when she pushed his head down he licked her. Yuuri found out then that pussy doesn't taste or smell like anything in particular. Like pussy, he supposed. He didn't mind it.

            He licked, taking cues from the sounds she made, first broad swipes all over, then more focused. He pushed his toungue inside to see if she liked it and she did. But what she liked the most was when he sucked on her clit, gently, until she came. He slowed down for a while and reapeted all the steps, with the same success.

            They rest for a bit, then Yuuko takes Yuuri's hand and shows him how to touch her (she's a good teacher). Later she gives him head, but he was so wound up at this point that he came very quickly and doesn't remember any specifics. It just felt so good.

            They try penetrative sex too. Yuuri puts on a condom and goes in. It's the least succesful of their endeavors, but they make it work. Kind of. Well not really, since Yuuko doesn't enjoy it all that much, so they just masturbate each other and go to sleep. When they wake up, they try again. To make long story short they spend together a bunch of weekends and tries 5 and 6 go over very well indeed. They don't become a couple, they stay friends as planned, and Takeshi (Yuuko's second and last) would've been grateful to Yuuri for Yuuko's blowjob prowess, if he knew. First he would beat him up, but then probably. But it's not really thanks to Yuuri, Yuuko would've figured it out quickly enough, so it's a moot point. So let's finish by saying - both friends had no performance issues with ther next partners and were very happy for it. And that's how Yuuri's first time went down.

 

* * *

 

            With everything settled and explained the game went smoothly. Sara, Seung-Gil and Christophe asked their questions. It turned out four people had sex with a person whose name they didn't knew, seven people touched somebody else's penis and two had sex in a public place. Yuuri drank every time.

 

* * *

 

            Living in an onsen made Yuuri quite desensitized to nudity, and he was thankful for it. Usually he didn't even notice the bodies of other boys in the gym showers. He wasn't friends with anyone here, didn't really socialize, was still the same shy boy on the peripheries of every group. Which made this situation even more bizarre.

           Yuuri was spacing out under the shower, when he heard his name called. He turned around and faced the owner of the voice. 'Faced' may have been a wrong word, seeing as the boy was standing with his back to him and looking seductively over his shoulder, almost posing with his leg slightly to the side. It was very effective. Yuuri quickly looked around to see if they were alone (and that he was the only person and only Yuuri in the vicinity) and then back at the boy. He had very pronounced, high cheekbones, soft jawline and a button nose. His back and legs were thin and lightly muscled, but his small butt looked supple and soft. He was also blessed with not one, but two sets of dimples - on his cheeks and at the small of his back.

            He was so beautiful it hurt and apparently interested in Yuuri. Things like that didn't happen, not outside of porn, especially not to Yuuri. He didn't think he was obviously not-straight, how did this boy know? Where do people even get the confidence to do that kind of stuff?  Can people buy confidence in bottles? This guy must have had enough for five, if they kissed, could he suck some out? Also, two sets of of dimples - how dare he? All those thoughts run through Yuuri's head in the time it took him to take one tentative step forward.

           The boy smiled and turned around. He was equally pretty on this side, with his flat chest and stomach and a lovely small penis, which was already hard. Yuuri wanted to touch it, which he probably could. He smiled too and joined him under the shower.

            The boy raised his hand to Yuuri's cheek, who turned his head and nuzzled it. They pressed together, their bodies rubbing against each other, hands wondering, noses nudging necks and ears. Yuuri's penis quickly caught up, hardening against the other's hip.

            They touched each other, exploring. Yuuri touched his smooth back, prominent collarbones. He smoothed his hand down his stomach and wrapped it around the boy's penis. Finally. It was a little awkward, the angles a bit off comparing to masturbation, but at least the mechanics were familiar and the boy’s cock fit so well in his hand. He stroked up and down, caressed his balls, tugged at the foreskin. The boy pressed against him very closely, humping into his hand, then moved back a little and tried to return the favor. Yuuri moaned, his hips jerking into the touch. It felt so nice and different from his own touch… however, he wanted the boy to come first, so he sped up his strokes. His partner started making lovely noises, quiet groans and stuttering whines. Feeling good, feeling bold an encouraged Yuuri started exploring with his other hand. He touched wet hair, tugged the earlobe (then sucked and nibbled, when it earned him a moan), caressed smooth back. He then ventured down, and not stopping the movement of his other hand, squeezed that delicious butt. The boy pushed first into one hand then the other, letting go of  Yuuri’s cock, but grabbing and holding onto his forearms.

           Yuuri squeezed some more, the boy obviously enjoyed it. He tried spreading his cheeks (just to see what would happen) and was rewarded with a sob, so to take things even further he pressed a finger to his anus, rubbed it. In less than half a minute the boy came, trembling and hugging Yuuri tightly, rubbing his cock on Yuuri’s hip through the climax.

           When the tremors stopped, he raised his head from Yuuri’s neck and pushed their foreheads together. He opened his eyes and rubbed Yuuri’s nose with his own, smiling softly. He lowered his hands and grabbed his erection. Yuuri kind of forgot about it for the last two minutes, so the touch came as a shock (a pleasurable one). The boy started stroking. It felt intense, especially with the eye contact they were holding. His partner was playing with Yuuri, tugging, rubbing and watching his face for reactions. He tried a bit of everything, finally settling on a steady pace (with a twist around the head). It felt wonderful, Yuuri was getting closer and closer to the edge and overwhelmed (in a good way) shut his eyes. The boy reacted by speeding his strokes and pressing and rubbing on his perineum with the other hand. Yuuri felt his muscles contracting, then a wave of pleasure hit him so hard, he almost overbalanced. The boy steadied him and held him up until he could do it himself again.

           They smiled at each other again and kissed. Just a single peck on the lips. They held on a while longer, then let go and each went to his locker to dress.

           In the evening Yuuri almost had a panic attack, because at no point during this encounter in occurred to him to ask for the boy’s name. He learned it later, but still he felt shame anytime he remembered. The no-asking. Because the thing they did? Nothing to be ashamed of.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This latest bit (shower scene) was very difficult to write, what exactly happened, who did what to whom, so I hope it's all clear.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this (so far) in the comments <3
> 
> update 03.05.18 I thought I'll be done by now, but I'm dealing with my injured lizzard and kind of lost the spark. I hope I'll be back with updates mid-may. Thank you to all those who check up on it <3


End file.
